Just Like That
by Kimberleighh
Summary: Jack has left due to an attempt on her life and Alex has been sent to live with someone else. Not Wolf Basically, I want to merge the Alex's class goes to SAS and ALEX HAS GONE TO LIVE WITH THE K-UNIT plots into one insane, out of control story. *beams*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first ever Alex Rider fanfiction! So, please be nice? -pouts- Uhh, yeah. Tell me if I made any mistakes, yeah? This is not beta-read or anything. Just all me.**

Disclaimer: I am not awesome enough to be Anthony Horowitz.

Other Disclaimer: Oh, also, I'm not British/English so if I sound to... Asian/American/Not-british, feel free to whack me on the head with a frying pan.

* * *

Alex Rider sighed.

SCORPIA was at it again. Just last week, MI6 found some very detailed and disturbing plans SCROPIA had made to kill someone. Someone Alex was close to. Someone like... Jack Starbright.

Alex sighed.

"It is for the best." Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones had told him, "Sending her away would ensure her safety."

Alex Rider agreed with them.

And so, on the morning of February 17, 2002, Jack Starbright was no longer Alex Rider's legal guardian. Jack had fought against at first, of course, but Alex knew he could not so selfish. By keeping Jack near him, he was compromising her security, so he agree with the MI6 to send her away. Part of him was worried, though. He knew now that Jack was gone, the MI6 would have full reign over him, and he wouldn't be able to object. They would be no one left to care. No one left to keep him safe.

---

"We have found a temporary guardian for you. He lives just around Brookland." Alan Blunt said, as they sat in his office.

"Is he an agent?" Alex asked, tired of the mind games the Alan Blunt had been playing for almost a year. "How do I know if you aren't doing this to get me on another mission? Like... Like Ash."

Mrs. Jones winced.

"He is not working with the MI6." Alan Blunt told him. "We're sure he's trusted."

"Fine. Can I leave now?" Alex asked. "I have homework."

---

Alex and Crawley stared at each other in awkward silence as they took the elevator up to his new temporary guardian's apartment.

"So... Alex. How have you been?" Crawley asked, attempting to break the silence.

Alex raised his eyebrows. He got shot, sent into space and tricked into a mission with his godfather who, in the end, turned out to he the man that killed his parents and almost killed him. At least he wasn't dead. Then someone from SCORPIA had cooked up some kind of plot to kill Jack.

"Great. Just great." He told Crawley, voice harsh with sarcasm.

The elevator door opened. Crawley walked to Apartment 42 and rung the doorbell. After a while the door opened and Alex Rider found himself face to face with a man he knew as... Snake.

---

"Snake!?" Alex had not expecting to stay with anyone he knew, much less someone he trained with. It seemed like Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones were just out to make his life miserable.

Snake just stood there, wide eyed.

"Uhh, yeah. I think I will be going now. Good luck." He gave Alex a look and walked out at top speed.

"Cub?" Snake said, finally.

"Snake." Alex replied, rather coldly. This made had made his life shit at Beacons Breacons. _Well, at least it's not Wolf_, he thought. He tried to imagine staying with the guy. God, that would be worse than hell.

"Uh, right. So I guess you better come in then. My name, by the way, is Stephen. Stephen Clark." He closed the door behind Alex and extended his hand. Alex shook it warily.

"Alex. Alex Rider." He said.

"Uh, right. So uhm, Cu-Alex. Uhm, I didn't know that when the MI6 said I was going to house an agent for a while, they meant you." He gave Alex a weak smile.

"Right." Alex said.

"Look, I'm sorry I made your life hell in Beacons Breacons, okay? We thought you were some rich politician's son whose dad thinks he's good enough for everything. We didn't know you were, you know, actually an agent. I mean, who could've blamed us? You're what? 16? Most people at 26 can't even get through SAS training for a day. We thought you were some kind of joke! A stupid way to get us all binned."

"I'm fifteen." Alex said cooly. "I just turned fifteen this year."

Snake didn't seem to have a comeback for that as awkward silence filled the room. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Uh, I guess I should like, show you your room now." He walked to a room door. "This is yours for now, I guess. You can do whatever you want with it, I don't really mind. No one stays there anyways and it's not like I'm at home a whole lot."

"Right. Thanks." Alex said as he dragged his suitcase into the room.

"Dinner's in an hour. The team is coming over to uhm... Hang out. If you need anything, just tell me. Like, if you need help with your homework, I guess you can ask me, but unless it's biology, you probably don't want to."

"Uh, thanks," Alex replied, feeling a little bit awkward. He had not expected Snake to be this... Nice.

"Yeah. We're having takeout for dinner because I can't really cook and unless _you_ want to..." Snake told him.

"Yeah, sure. I'll do it," Alex told him. For all this man was doing for Alex, the least he could do was make dinner. Besides, Snake was being nice.

"Seriously?" Snake asked. "'Cause I was just joking. You know how to cook?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't mind cooking, I guess. Just probably after I take a bath." Alex told Snake.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Snake walked off and Alex closed the door. Maybe living here won't be as bad as it seemed. Sure, Snake and him weren't friends, but at most, they weren't enemies.

_The rest of the K-Unit is coming though... _His mind reminded him. Alex groaned. Great, just great. Wolf would be there.  


* * *

A/N: Yay! First Chapter's DONE. What do you think? Like it? Love it? HATE IT? I know this plotline is très cliché but hey, it's fun to write. I'm thinking of joining up all the cliche plotlines to make a giant, out-of-control story. Haha, be nice and review kay? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow! 29 reviews, 25 favs and 59 alerts! THANKS GUYS! You guys are awesomeness! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school and exams, ugh, overused excuse, but sadly true. I don't really like this chapter, it kind of sucks really badly. :( Disclaimer: See previous disclaimer.**

* * *

Alex Rider cursed.  
He, the world's first and only teenaged spy, sought out by secret agencies around the world, was currently in an apartment that is not his, wearing an apron, cooking lasagna. With Snake's limited resources, there was little he could do, and so, within twenty minutes, he was done. He then proceeded to wolf down[1] his meal before the rest of the K-Unit arrived, so as to avoid talking to them.

However, luck was not on Alex Rider's side.  
Before he was done finishing his dinner, the doorbell rang. Shit. He stuffed the rest of the food into his mouth and proceeded to hurriedly wash the plate while Snake got the door. "STEPHEN!" Alex heard someone, probably Eagle, shout. "Snakey! Where's the kid?" Alex swore. No getting out of this then.  
"Uhh, he's in the kitchen, I think. I'm not sure. You guys really shouldn't bother him, I think he's not feeling too well." Snake told the K-Unit.  
Thanks Snake. Alex thought, but no thanks. Eagle is an unstoppable force of nature.  
"Whatever. So, what's for dinner?" someone Alex thought sounded a lot like Ben asked. At least Ben's there. That'll be a whole lot less awkward I guess.  
"Uhm, I don't know. Cu-- Alex cooked it." Snake said, standing awkwardly at the door. Alex took the opportunity to run to his room and quietly close the door. Ninja training came in handy sometimes.  
"Who's Alex?" Wolf asked. "More importantly, are you going to let us in, or are you going to just awkwardly stand there while we make small talk at your door?"  
"Right, sorry about that. How are you guys? How's your wound, Ben? And yours, Josh?" Snake asked.  
"His wounds are fine, Steph." Eagle replied. "Besides, you're hedging. Where is the boy?"  
"Well, he's in his room--" Snake was cut off mid sentence.  
"His room? The spare bedroom then!" Alex heard Eagle squeal, and he giggled. He never thought he'll ever hear an SAS man squeal. Just then the door of the room burst open.

---

"CUB!?" Eagle shouted.  
"Uhh, hi Eagle." Alex replied, somewhat coldly. After all, this man was possibly insane.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" he shouted.  
"My maths homework?" Alex replied, gesturing to the mess on the table.  
Right then, the rest of the K-Unit appeared behind Eagle.  
"Hey Rider, everything all right?" Ben asked, too cheerfully.  
"Hey Daniels. Everything is fine, except for, you know, the usual - death threats, assassination attempts, homework..." Alex replied, rolling his eyes. He was staying at Snake's house, perhaps that could be an indicator that everything was not all right.  
"How do you know Fox?" Wolf asked, glaring at Alex. "I met him while training at Brecons Beacons."Alex said.  
"I meant how did you know his real name?"Wolf growled.  
"I picked it up at the office. Our cubicles are right next to each other, you know" Alex replied cooly. What a stupid question. How else would he know the agent?  
"Oh, kid, you got good!" Eagle said happily. "So what have you been up to lately"  
"I cannot tell you. I am bounded by law. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Alex smiled evilly. "Not that I don't want to do that, but you know, I don't think Blunt and Jones would be happy if I killed a bunch of SAS men. There might be a bit of intergovermental department wars"  
"You know Alex, you don't have to keep everything a secret. As long as it does not compromise the UK's safety, you can tell them." Ben smile smugly.  
"Wow, thanks a lot, Daniels. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in a hospital somewhere bored out of you mind?" Alex asked, hedging.  
"Come on, Rider, it's been more than two months! Besides, I wasn't shot in the heart like you were, and you got out in less than 3 weeks! Not to mention two back-to-back missions after that..." Ben replied.

"Shot in the... Heart?" Snake asked, looking thoroughly pissed. "He was SHOT IN THE HEART!? And no one TOLD ME!?"  
"Uhm... Sorry? I'm okay now though." Alex told Snake, unsure what the scottish man would do.  
"You didn't tell him!?" Ben looked pissed too, now. "He's the medic! YOU LIVE WITH HIM! HE'S YOUR TEMPORARY GUARDIAN! You didn't TELL HIM?" "Well, I just got here didn't I? Besides, if the MI6 didn't find it important enough to tell my temporary guardian, why should I? Besides, it doesn't hurt that much anymore." Alex told him, cooly.  
"You had two missions back to back after that?" Wolf asked. He looked annoyed but curious. Alex found this look particularly odd on a man like Wolf, he was more used to the glare.  
"Yes."  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
"Classified." he dished out the standard reply as he turned back to his maths homework.  
"Who shot you?" Eagle asked.  
"Classified." he said again.  
"Were you with Ben when he got shot?" Wolf asked.  
"Classified." Alex said in a rather final tone.  
"What about the injury? You can tell me anything if it endangers your health." Snake asked.  
"Fine. Well, what about it?" Alex asked.  
"When did you get it?" Eagle asked.  
"About five months back." Alex replied.  
"Wasn't that around the same time you got appendicitis?" Wolf asked.  
"Uh, I didn't get appendicitis. That was the cover story they used for school." he replied.  
"Oh. What drugs have you been given? Did you go for PTs? I'm guessing there wasn't any rest periods seeing as Ben said they were back-to-back." Snake asked.  
"Uhm, some painkillers. They gave me vicodin at first, I think. I just take asprin if it hurts now though. I went for a few PTs. The doctor said I was doing great. He said I would fit-for-duty after I went for a bunch more." Alex sighed. Being interrogated by the K-Unit was not on his to-do list.  
"And did you?" Wolf asked again.  
"Well, I would've but... I was interrupted." Alex told them.  
"Who shot you?" Eagle asked again, probably hoping Alex would be caught off guard.  
"Is that medically relevant?" Alex rolled his eyes. _Trying to catch a spy off guard_? _That's a rather stupid thing to try._  
"No, I guess not." Eagle shook his head. There was a long, awkward pause between the K-Unit and Alex.  
"Guys, I'm really hungry. Alex can't tell you anything. Stop bothering the kid, he has maths homework." Ben broke the silence.  
Alex heard the K-Unit close the door and walk to the dining table.  
_Well, that went well. _He thought.

* * *

[1] No pun intended.  
**Okay. That sucked really badly. Don't hate it, I'll try to make the next chapter less boring and OOC. Should I write Alex in school or should I write a few more days of living with Snake/The K-U? Also, do you want me to post every week or whenever I feel like? Just wanted to know what you guys thought. Also, how awesome was the new Star Trek film? I'm sorry, off topic, but I'm such a trekkie. Heh. I tried to learn Klingon a few years back. I can't believe they made (SMALL SPOILER) Spock and Uhara a couple (END SMALL SPOILER) though. And the new Kirk is hot. :) Okay, I'm shutup now. You know the drill, any inconsistencies, bad grammar and/or asian/american-isms should be reported via review. Or if you want to be my beta reader, send me a PM. **

**P.S. I do not know why the chapter is so screwed up. The formatting just went berserk after I uploaded it on Document Manager. :(**


End file.
